Worries
by eclares are celi's fave treat
Summary: oneshot Eclare Clare's POV moment before my story Seduction,i was bored so i decide to write a cute little moment between my favorite Degrassi couple ever.Clare worries that Eli will leave her but he reasures her he wont,its really cute if i do say myself


Why Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Author's note: this is my one shot… my other story Seduction: Éclair was gonna be my one shot but I decided to keep adding chapters to it. So this is suppose to happen before Seduction, just so you know.

Clare's POV

I still can't believe how lucky I got. I'm Eli Goldsworthy's new girlfriend. I can't believe he likes me. Like, I'm a nerd, he's hot. But he doesn't think so. It was only a couple of days after we had became public with our relationship and we were inside his hearse, Morty, driving to his house to work on our English project.

"Clare, why didn't you want to go public with our relationship sooner?" Eli's worried voice cut though my day dreams about him.

"Because."

"Because why?" I shyly glanced at him; he looked over at me at the same moment. It felt as time has stopped. His green eyes bore down into my dull blue eyes. He was smirking; of course he was smirking, with the smirk I love.

I loved him, even after he told me of the scary tale off that dreadful car crash that killed his ex-girlfriend, and how he blamed it on himself. Even after how he told me how he used his best friend, Ella. He told me all about the relationship with Ella, and how they used each other. She used him to gain more popularity with boys, and how she cheated on him time and time again. But he thought that's just how things go, so he stayed with her. He told me how he was scared at first to love me, because he was scared I would use him, cheat on him and/or leave him. He loved me even after how I told him about KC leaving for Jenna and how he had cheated on me in front of me, how I'm scared that will happen again. I didn't tell him that after that I thought I was ugly, nerdy and stupid. That I was useless and that it was stupid to date me because an other girl would be better then me like Jenna would waltz in, that's why KC left me.

"I just … I don't know… I know you tell me you would never leave me… But I'm scared you will… KC left me because he found an other beautiful, outgoing, singer, cheerleader, preppy girl." I muttered shyly.

"I'm not KC, Clare, plus look where that leaves KC, as a dad," Jenna had recently found out she was pregnant, " I would never leave you; the only thing that would make me leave you is if you ordered me away. If you told me to leave and never talk to you again."

He had stopped in front of his house. He got up and quickly opened my door for me and helped me out. He held my hands and we stared into each others eyes. And yes that does sound like something from a cheesy movie.

"I would never tell you to leave… but what if you find someone prettier? Or smarter?"

"No body is prettier or smarter or more perfect for me then you," he slowly said, he was trying to make his point. He's green eyes were sincere. His face no longer held that cute little smirk that I grown love to see.

"I'm a dork. I'm fat and ugly and I have a weird shade of brown and red hair. I have dullest blue eyes and -" he had placed his finger on my mouth to silence my thoughts.

"Your smart and I love that you are. You are not fat, your not scary diet skinny your perfect and I love your curves, your hair is the perfect shade between red and brown its unique and I love it, and the second thing I have ever told you was that you have pretty eyes, I meant it then and I mean it now, you have the most gorgeous, adorable, prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen and I love them. Your eyes are the right shade of ocean blue and they're deep like the ocean too. I love you," he held my left hand to his lips, " I love your fingers," he kisses each finger, " I love how innocent and pure you are," he kisses my purity ring, 'I love your hand," he kisses my palm," I love your arms," he kisses my arm and to be honest I feel a little dizzy because how close we are, "I love your shoulders and you neck," he kisses my shoulder and then he left a trail of kisses up my neck to my jaw line and then to my chin. After that, he kisses my forehead and the bridge of my nose. I close my eyes in pure bliss. He gently kisses my eye lids and then the tip of my nose. Before I knew it he sweetly, but too quick for my likening, kisses my lips.

I open my eyes and he drops my hand and starts walking to his front door, "So are we gonna do this English project or not?" I gently squeeze the hand we still hand linked together, and nodded.


End file.
